For The Love of 1
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: you wanted it... you got it... it's finally arrived, the sequel to "New Love - Renewed Love" has arrived rating may go up in time


_Power Rangers_

_For the love of 1_

_You wanted it, you got it, ladies and gentlemen, the sequel to "New Love – Renewed Love" this is, "For The Love of 1"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_SPD HEADQUARTERS – NEW TECH CITY_

_Sydney Drew is busy in the training room__, hitting the punch bag with every ounce of strength she has, so hard that her knuckles become red and almost start bleeding when in walks the red ranger Sky Tate_

"_Syd, do you think Tommy would want you to behave this way?" he asks_

"_Sky, don't play psycho-analyst with me, everyone has told me Tommy is dead and I should move on…"_

"_Not everyone thinks so!" he replies_

"_Oh yeah? Who doesn't?"_

"_Me, why do you think I said '__**would want**__' and not '__**would have wanted**__'…"_

"_I believe Tommy's alive as well!" replied a voice from the door, Sky turns around and they see Bridge, the SPD Blue Ranger, stood there with Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado wrapped in Bridge's arms_

"_I don't mean to be rude, but who is Tommy?"_

"_Tommy, is Syd's fiancée" responds Bridge to a wide-eyed Z_

"_I say we go find him!" replies Z, __everyone looks at Z curiously "Hey, if he was good enough to win over our pink princess, then he wins my vote" Syd looks at her three friends with light tears in her eyes_

"_I can't tell you how much this means to me, thank you!" responds Syd_

"_I'm serious pinky, if Tommy is good enough for your affections, who knows, maybe we can get a better green ranger!" mentions Z, honestly, causing a laugh out of the three other rangers_

"_Seriously though Sky, what are we going to do with Martin, he's a public menace!" informs Bridge "every time we go on patrol, he crashes the bike near enough every time, I've had to get Kat to repair it and now we have to go out in the jeep with me driving!" he continues_

"_RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE!" came the voice of Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger over the intercom, the four veteran SPD rangers ran towards the command centre_

_**Command Centre – SPD Headquarters**_

"_Doctor Manx, can you get a location on the tracker signal?" asks Commander Cruger_

"_I'm trying Doggie, it's very erratic, he's moving faster than anything I've ever seen!" replies Katherine "Kat" Manx_

"_Let's not forget who his family are Kat!" informs Doggie, just as he hears the doors open and he finds four of the five rangers stood there. "Where is Martin?" he asks Sky_

"_Not sure sir, want us to go find him?" asks the red ranger_

"_No time, we have another ranger that needs our help!" when suddenly, the doors open and in walks the Green SPD Ranger Martin Stevenson "Stevenson, you're late!"_

"_Sorry sir, it won't happen again!" responds the green ranger_

"_Damn straight it won't, you have an important assignment that I wish you all to undertake, we have a ranger in need of rescuing, and you are the best we have, so you are the rangers to help him!" instructs Doggie_

"_Sir, can I ask a sensible question?" asks Bridge, everyone looks at him curiously_

"_What's your question Bridge?" wonders Doggie_

"_Who is this anonymous ranger?" asks Bridge_

"_That is the most sensible question I've heard you ask!" responds Sky while Bridge just smiles_

"_Good question" replies Doggie "Sky, have you heard of the legend of the SPD Black and White Rangers?"_

"_Yes sir, they fight almost in synchronisation, it's almost as if they're twins, we can tell from images that one is most definitely a female due to the fact that there is a skirt on one of the ranger uniforms, the white one I believe!"_

"_Well done Sky, top marks, except it's not just a legend, they're in trouble, and you're leading the rescue team, we're trying to trace the Black Rangers transponder signal except he is moving at high speeds…"_

"_Doggie, he's in a stationary position!" interrupts Kat_

"_Where?" Doggie asks as everyone moves to the sensors_

"_Reefside" responds Kat_

"_Makes sense, now I believe it's time you met them, face the central console!" responds Doggie as everyone looks at the holo-imager and finds an image of Tommy and Haley McKnight, much older and much different than usual, Tommy has a stylish little moustache and goatee, and shoulder length hair, making him look like __**Matt Farrell **__from __**Die Hard 4.0**__, he is wearing a black outfit, with his sister wearing white_

"_They're alive?" says Syd, shocked_

"_Wait a sec, Commander, who are they?" asks Martin_

"_They are SPD's legendary Black and White rangers, the twin children of two former Power Rangers, now, Sydney, I want you to go to 1992 Valencia Drive, Reefside, Bridge, Z, I want the two of you to go to 958 Yosemite Road, Reefside, Sky, Martin, Reefside High School…"_

"_Sir, I think someone should go with Sydney, so I request permission to join her" begs Martin_

"_Denied, if Sydney does find the McKnight twins, then she will want time alone with Thomas McKnight, and 1992 Valencia Drive is the home of Thomas' adoptive grandparents Thomas and Kimberley Oliver, so if there is nothing further, you're dismissed!"_

_**1992 Valencia Drive - Reefside - Same Time**_

_Kim is cooking in the kitchen, happy whistling, thinking of her husband, the infamous multi-coloured palaeontological / power ranger, when she hears a key in the front door__, moving out of the kitchen, she goes to investigate_

"_Tommy? Tommy is that you? I mean it, if that is you Thomas Oliver; you're on the couch for a month!"_

"_Gee grandma, if that's how you treat grandpa, then we should stay away more often" responds Haley_

"_Haley? Where's your brother?" asked Kim, hugging her adopted granddaughter._

"_He's outside, setting a tracer for SPD to find us!"_

"_Oh that's good to know, I bet he wants to get back with Syd again."_

"_Grandma, please don't get him started, all he could talk about was Syd!"_

"_What about you young lady?"_

"_I don't know what you mean"_

"_I mean you and a certain red obsessed SPD Cadet!"_


End file.
